


*Poke Poke*

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [43]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Glorfindel knows best that the key to gaining Erestor's attention is patience.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Drabbles Out of Control [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	*Poke Poke*

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

Erestor rolled his eyes and finally turned to look at Glorfindel, "What in the world do you require attention for that has you acting like a child?"

"Ah, my love, you wound me," Glorfindel sighed dramatically, throwing a hand over his face, "Can I not simply tell you how much I love you?"

"Aye, you can do that," Erestor glared, "You can do that without poking me incessantly in the side while I am attempting to read this absolute mess of a report you've also brought me."


End file.
